Empire of Dirt
by bubbles2004
Summary: Preseries, young Sam and Dean are left to deal with the supernatural alone, but what is really going on? Really bad summery, includes John, Joshua and Caleb
1. Chapter 1

Empire of Dirt

AN: Hey! This is a story that was originally going to be a little oneshot that was inspired by something that happened to me when I was younger. Something I owe to my own little brother (Who strangely looks just like Sam with Dean's personality. Really, it's scary) but it has taken on a life of its own and has grown into something I never expected.

I am also going to introduce my own version of Caleb and Joshua. I decided to make them brothers just cause. I thought it would be interesting and it could help in future stories. It's never said that they're not, and I bet they aren't, but it's just a thought.

Anyway, please review and be kind! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Too bad, so sad.

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester sat in his algebra class and watched the clock. He hated school in general, but knew there was a special place in hell for whoever decided that algebra needed to be in the curriculum.

He knew he could be doing more important things like kicking demon ass with his dad. He'd left for a little more dangerous job two days before about 100 miles away. Dean had wanted to go, but his little brother Sammy had wanted to stay behind so he could actually go to school. Dean swore sometimes that Sam was either adopted or from another planet. Sam got his way and Dean knew not to mention anything about wanting to go because it was his job to watch out for Sam.

Dean decided to look away from the clock to give it some time to move. He looked around the classroom and found mostly everybody seemed to be as bored as him. He checked out the cute blonde, Shelly, in the back row. She smiled at him. Smiling back, he made a mental note to talk to her once class was over. After a quick look out the window he looked back at the clock. It hadn't had moved and now Dean was convinced that it was stuck. He was about to suggest this to the guy next to him when his teacher, Mr. Davis, interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Winchester?" He was holding a note in his hand and Dean thought back quickly. He wasn't exactly a model student and spent his fair share of time in either detention or the principal's office. This time, though, he was positive he hadn't done anything.

"I didn't do anything." He said seriously. That caused a few laughs from his classmates and he shot them a grin.

"It's from Ms. Shorter." Dean frowned. Ms. Shorter was the school nurse. "Your brother is in her office and she'd like to speak with you."

"Oh, ok." Dean said quickly and gathered his books. With one more smile at Shelly he quickly went out the door.

As he walked to the nurse's office he wanted to kick himself. Sam hadn't been feeling well since their dad had left. He kept insisting that he was fine. Dean was worried that this had been brought on by a poltergeist they had gone up against the week before. It had pushed Sam off the porch and into a muddy puddle. Dean had given him his jacket, but he still had wet clothes on the two hour trip home. He had looked paler than he had before that morning, but Sam kept saying he was fine and Dean decided to just let it go.

When he finally got there, he saw Sam sitting next to Ms. Shorter's desk while she looked though papers. The nine year old looked even worse than he had that morning. He also looked pretty pissed off.

"Sammy?" Dean said going toward his brother. Sam shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh, Dean," Ms. Shorter said looking up. "It's good to see you." Dean smiled at her in acknowledgement and then turned his attention back to Sam.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down to Sam's level.

"I'm fine," Sam's eyes were big and glossy. His voice was horse and Dean could see he was sweating and slightly shivering. "I tripped in science class. It was embarrassing enough; I didn't have to be brought here in a wheelchair." Dean was surprised. Sam didn't usually talk like that to anyone but him and his dad. He was always so good-goody with people. He would win them over with his nice, gentle nature and big puppy dog eyes. Although Dean had to smile, maybe Sam wasn't adopted after all.

"Your brother fainted." Ms. Shorter informed him. "He was out for a good 30 seconds." Dean shot Sam a worried look. Fainting was never good. Not on his watch,

"I may have gotten a little light headed. We were mixing stuff with sulfur and it might have gotten to my head a little." Sam admitted.

"Really," Ms. Shorter interrupted. "Your teacher told me that you were watching a video on the reproductive system." Sam looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled back. Dean laughed out loud. He had always liked their school nurse.

"The reason I sent for you is because I wasn't able to get a hold of your father."

"He's out of town," Dean said standing up straight. "On business,"

"Oh," She picked up a paper from the file she'd been looking though. "The emergency contact, Jim Murphy, is out of state." She looked to Dean as if she wanted some kind of explanation.

"Yeah," Was all he could really say.

"Is there someone staying with you I could call." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam give him a nervous glance. They were never allowed to tell anyone that they stayed home alone for long period of time. Dean was only 13 and they knew it might cause them trouble.

"A friend of our dads is staying with us, but he's out of town too. Just for the day though. He won't get back till late this evening." Ms. Shorter frowned and looked back down at the paper as if it would suddenly give her the answer she was looking for.

"I could walk him home. There's only one more period." He suggested.

"I can't allow that." Ms. Shorter said looking back at Dean then to Sam. "Why don't you stay here until school is over then have Dean take you home. You can get some rest."

"Can't I just go back to class?" Sam asked.

"Can't let you do that." Ms. Shorter said sounding sincerely sorry for him. Sam looked at Dean for an answer.

"I'm with her on this one kiddo," Dean said holding up his hands. "You look like crap." Sam sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Fine, I am kind of tired." He got up and went over to the crappy plastic beds and lay down. Dean watched. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He bit his lip and drummed his fingers on his legs nervously.

"Don't worry," Ms. Shorter said interrupting his thoughts. "I think it's just the flu."

"Yeah," Dean said giving her a small smile.

"To bad its right before spring break, I hope you didn't have any plans." Dean looked at her confused before quickly answering.

"Oh, no, not really," They were going to join the dad if he felt it was safe enough.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to class and we'll see you after school." Sam nodded and looked over at Sam. "Go on," Ms. Shorter said smiling. Dean smiled and walked over to him. He was glad to see that he was already asleep. Dean knelt down and ran his hand through his brother's hair and smiled.

Dean sat in his last period class but couldn't pay attention. He was too worried about Sam. He wasn't the type to hide being sick, especially from him. Sam wore his emotions on his sleeve. Something was up.

When the final bell rang Dean jumped up and went quickly to the nurse's office. When he walked in Ms. Shorter smiled at him and waved him over to her. After looking at his still sleeping brother, Dean walked over to her.

"Just make sure he gets lots of fluids and plenty of sleep tonight. Remember you feed a cold and starve a fever." Dean nodded not really paying attention. She had no idea that taking care of a fever were usually the least of his problems.

"Thanks," He said. She smiled.

"Get him and into bed." She instructed. Dean smiled and nodded. He walked over to Sam and knelt down next to him.

"Hey Sammy," He said softly running a hand through Sam's sweaty hair. Sam's glassy eyes fluttered open. "You ready to get out if here?" Sam shut his eyes tightly and nodded. Dean helped him up, grabbed their stuff and with a wave to Ms. Shorter they headed home.

"Well I guess no school for us tomorrow." Dean said as they walked home.

"You could still go." Sam said softly kicking a rocks and grass.

"Someone has to play nursemaid to you."

"I'm 9 now Dean, I can take care of myself." Sam said puffing his chest out a little.

"Not getting rid of me that easy Sammy boy." Dean saw Sam smile out of the corner of his eye then Sam stopped walking altogether.

"You ok?" Dean asked. Sam's face turned a shade of green and he turned away from the street and puked in the grass.

"Gross man," Dean said under his breath. He went over to his brother and rubbed his back till he was done. Dean put his arm around Sam and lead him away from the little patch of grass that now was covered with the little bit of food that had been in Sam's stomach.

"Are you done?" He asked and Sam nodded. "Do feel any better?"

"A little," San croaked out.

"Alright, let's go home."

Dean got Sam home and he immediately put him to bed. They were currently living in an old run down house in a small town in Indiana. They had only been living in the house for a little over a week. They had been living out of hotels since they arrived in town that fall.

John had promised them the house was safe, but Dean was getting a bad feeling about the place. John had also seemed to want to get out as fast as he could. Dean didn't think too much about it. He didn't question his dad.

"You gonna vomit anymore?" Dean asked Sam that night. He'd hadn't been able to hold anything down that Dean was trying to give him that whole evening. Not even drinks.

"I don't think there's anything left to throw up." Sam grumbled getting further under the blankets.

"Well tomorrow we'll try some chicken soup and sprite and cross our fingers." Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever," Sam said turning his back to Dean. When Dean didn't move Sam turned back around. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?" Dean asked. "That's not like you."

"I'm not that sick." Sam said looking down, away from Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, you fainted in school and have been puking your brains out all night. If that's not sick then…"

"Alright," Sam said interrupting Dean. "I'm sick." He said starring down at the blankets.

"See," Dean said smiling. "Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place?"

"I wanted to go to school." Sam said looking up.

"Oh god, what a geek," Dean groaned and Sam shot him a look. "Sorry, go on."

"I really like it here and the school is fun. I'm actually making friends. I know dad said that we would stay here till the end of the year, but just in case we don't, I don't want to miss anything." Sam looked away for a second then back at Dean. "So I guess that's why." Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"I'll make you a promise ok?" Sam nodded. "I promise that no matter what, we'll stay here for the rest of the year. Even if it's just the two of us."

"You really promise." Dean smiled and put an arm around Sam and pulled him closer to him.

"I would never lie to you Sammy." He said. Sam smiled brightly.

"Thanks Dean," He said then he raised his eyebrows. "Are we having a "chick flick" moment Dean?" He asked laughing.

"No we're not," Dean said standing up. He pulled the covers up to his chin. "Your fever must really be high if you're starting to hallucinate." Sam laughed and rolled on his side. "Get some sleep." He said and turned off the light.

Dean woke up a few hours later with a headache. 'Shit' he thought. 'Please don't tell me I'm getting sick.' He sat up and looking over at Sam he almost had to laugh. Sam only tossed and turned when he was sick. Otherwise he stayed so still that there were times Dean actually checked to make sure Sam was actually alive.

But know, with a high fever raging in his tiny body, Sam had somehow gotten the sheets off the bed and was lying on the mattress with only a corner of the blanket on him. Dean got up and replayed the blankets and tucked all his limbs back on the bed. He walked out to the door to the kitchen. He kept the door open so he could keep an eye on Sam.

After taking something for his head, Dean flopped down on the couch to watch some T.V. He checked over his shoulder to check on Sam every couple minutes and soon his eyes got heavier. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

"Dean," Sam's voice said softly. "Dean, wake up." Dean opened his eyes to a nervous Sam standing over him. 'Shit' He said up quickly.

"I fell asleep?" He asked Sam who nodded. "What is it, what's wrong?" He asked looking around.

"There's something in our room." Sam whispered. Dean jumped up, grabbing the rifle that was under the couch on his way up. He grabbed Sam by the shoulder to move him so he stood behind Dean.

"What was it?" He asked peering into their room and slowly inching toward the room.

"I don't know." Sam said. "It looked like a gerbil." Dean stopped and slowly turned to his brother.

"What?" He asked.

"Well it did!" Sam exclaimed. "Look, I know it was bad. It was growling and laughing. It had glowing eyes."

"A growling, laughing gerbil?" Dean asked to clarify. Sam looked slightly hurt.

"I know what I saw," He said. "I know the bad things from the good things."

"I know," Dean said quickly. "Let's check this out." They slowly made their way into the room. Sam stayed at the door while Dean checked every corner of the room. He was heading toward the closet when they heard a scurrying, scratching sound run down the hall.

"Sam, get back!" Dean ordered pulling Sam into the room. Gun raised he headed down the hall. He followed the sound to John's room when it suddenly stopped. Dean didn't lower the gun and continued to look around. Suddenly a scream made Dean's heart stop.

"DEAN!"

Let me know what you think! The title comes from the song "Hurt" Really don't know why. It was just going through my head. I'll have Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Empire of Dirt

AN: Hey! This chapter is getting up a lot more quickly than I had anticipated. I was home sick from work today and had a little time on my hands. I'll try to update fast like this, but it won't be like this always. I also forgot to mention that I took the idea of the "bad guy" from an episode of "Are you Afraid of the Dark" It's very loosely based off one of their stories. That show used to scare me so much, still does actually!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…damn

Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sam!" Dean ran into their room with is gun drawn.

"Dean, help!" Sam was screaming. He was on the ground and the gerbil looking thing was chewing on Sam's leg.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. The thing look up at him, Sam's blood was dripping out of its mouth. Its eyes got wider and it hissed. Without hesitation Dean shot it. It screamed and suddenly disappeared. Dean didn't stop to worry about it though.

"Sammy!" He yelled rushing to Sam's side. "Sammy, are you ok?" He grabbed Sam's face in his hands. Sam's eyes were shut tight and he was breathing deeply. "Sam, open your eyes." Dean demanded. Sam opened them to reveal tears in them.

"I'm ok," He said breathlessly. "It just really stings." Dean nodded and gathered Sam up in his arms and quickly took him out to the living room. He used his foot to shut the door on the way out.

He gently put Sam on the couch and pulled up his pant leg to look at the bite. He quickly got up and grabbed the things he needed from the first aid kit in the kitchen and grabbed the holy water.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitches." Dean said wiping off some the blood.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, but we'll find out ok." Dean opened up the holy water and poured it on the wound. Sam hissed at the pain and Dean unconsciously squeezed his hand.

"Do you think the rock salt killed it or just made it disappear for a little while?"

"I don't know Sam." Dean said a little edgier.

"Do you think…?"

"Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam looked taken aback and Dean's face softened. "Look, I don't know how to answer your questions yet." He said pushing Sam's sweat soaked hair out of his bloodshot eyes. "Let me get you fixed up and I'll call Dad ok?" Sam nodded and kept quiet while Dean bandaged him up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Sam was taken care of, Dean went into the kitchen to call John.

"Dean, what's wrong?" John asked once he answered.

"Sam just got attacked by some crazy gerbil thing." Dean said quietly.

"What?" John asked. "Where are you?"

"In the house,"

"And where did this happen?"

"In the house," Dean said looking back at Sam who was starting to look more comfortable.

"And where were you?" John asked, his voice rising and Dean winced. If something ever happened to Sam, John always assumed it was because Dean didn't do something to protect Sam enough. It was always exactly what Dean felt, but it hurt when their dad would point it out.

"We were looking for it together and it attacked him." Dean explained trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"Is he alright?" John asked sighing.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad of a cut, but dad, he's also sick."

"What do you mean he's sick?" John asked lowering his voice for a second.

"He's got a high temperature, he's been throwing up, and he passed out in school today."

"Jesus Dean," John muttered.

"So are you coming?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I can't" That surprised him.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"I'm hot on the trail of this thing. I can't stop now. You seem to have it under control."

"Oh really," Dean said his own voice rising. "Two seconds ago it was my fault he got hurt in the first place."

"What did you say?" John was no longer using his father voice, but his general voice and Dean knew that meant he went too far.

"Sorry sir," He said quietly.

"You know how to handle this. Do the research, keep me updated and take care of Sammy." John said, his tone not changing. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Dean said. Then without saying goodbye, John hung up. "Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled and threw the phone on the kitchen table. He turned around to see Sam watching him concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dean said walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"When is Dad coming?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him and bit his lip. Sam suddenly looked 3 years old again. He was pale and hurt and Dean just wanted to make it better.

"He's not coming." Dean said looking away from Sam so he didn't have to see the look he knew would be on his face.

"What?" Sam said. "Why?"

"He's really busy Sammy, he can't get away." Dean tried to explain. "It'll be ok, we've been on our own millions of times."

"Yeah, but Dad always comes back if one of us is hurt or sick. Why won't he come back now?" Sam was getting angry. "What could be more important?"

"Sam, please," Dean said rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to have this conversation. He just wanted to get Sam asleep. Sam starred at him for a minute and seemed to sense what Dean wanted. He nodded and lay against the pillows. Dean pulled reached over and turned off the light and they both fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean woke to the sound of banging on the front door. He had fallen asleep at the end of the bed sitting up. The banging hadn't woken up Sam so Dean grabbed the shot gun and headed toward the door.

"What now?" He mumbled. He slowly opened the door, gun raised.

"Whoa, I surrender!" An amused voice said from the other side of the door.

"Put the weapon down kid, it's just us." Dean fully opened the door to see that Joshua and Caleb Back standing there laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"We just finished up a job and decided to see what the three Winchester's were up too." Joshua said.

"Well Dad's not here, but I'm actually glad to see you." Dean said stepping aside and letting them in.

"Aw, you missed us kid?" Caleb said with a cocky grin. "That's so sweet." Joshua smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, who's here," Sam asked, his voice sounded rough and tired.

"Just Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber," Dean said glaring at Caleb who just smiled back.

"Hey Small Fry," Joshua said going over to Sam and feeling his forehead. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." Sam muttered and dug himself deeper under the blankets.

"So why are you really glad to see us?" Joshua asked sitting next to Sam on the couch and gently rubbing his back. Dean smiled; Joshua was always really good with Sam.

"Something attacked Sam last night and I think it's still here." Joshua and Caleb shot each other a concerned look.

"What was it?" Joshua asked.

"Well, exactly what Sammy told me, a weird looking gerbil thing." Dean said and Sam frowned.

"Son of a bitch," Caleb muttered angerly.

"Caleb," Joshua said in a warning tone.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"That bastard," Caleb said trying to keep his voice low. "He knew! He fucking knew!" Now Caleb's voice was getting louder.

"Caleb!" Joshua shouted standing up and going over to him. Sam shrunk back and Dean instinctively moved closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. Neither of them acted like they had even heard him.

"Caleb, not now," Joshua hissed placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and forcing him to sit in an armchair. They glared at each other for a second.

"It just kind of sounds like something we've been tracking." Joshua said. Dean didn't buy that for a second but Sam's coughing fit forced his attention elsewhere.

"Sammy, are you alright?" He asked sitting next to him. Sam nodded and took the glass of water Joshua had quickly produced.

"Alright, so what was that gerbil from last night?" Dean asked once Sam had stopped coughing. "Better yet, how do we kill it?"

"Well the gerbil probably won't be back." Caleb said joining them. "It usually doesn't attack. It's kind of like a messenger for this spirit that may be lurking around." He explained.

"What kind of spirit?" Sam asked.

"Look, we'll tell you tell you guys more later, but I think it would be best if we got you guys out of here. Caleb and I are staying at the motel a block from here. Get you stuff and let's go." Joshua said.

"Do you think it's safe to go back in our room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sammy" Dean said. "Caleb said it was gone." Sam didn't look too convinced. "I'll grab your stuff." Dean said giving Sam a smile and went off into the room. Sam sat up and started grabbing his shoes and Joshua motioned Caleb to the kitchen to talk.

"Keep your cool." He said softly.

"That bastard used them and you want me to keep my cool?" Caleb hissed.

"Yes, we can't let them know." Caleb looked through the door and over at Sam who was tying his shoes. Then he coughed a loud hacking kind of cough and Caleb clenched his fist.

"You're not mad at him for this?"

"You kidding," Joshua asked. "I'm beyond pissed, but I am keeping my emotions checked."

"Let's go," They were interrupted by Dean. He was holding two bags and helping Sam up.

"Let me grab a bag." Joshua said taking a bag and then tossing it to Caleb.

"Hey," He said. "You were the one who offered to help, not me." He said and Joshua smiled.

"Let's go," He said running out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Empire of Dirt

AN: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me and is really motivating me to get this story done and up so much faster than I first expected! I hope everyone keeps reviewing!!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Chapter 3:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think we should call John." Caleb said once they had gotten Sam and Dean settled into their room. Sam was already asleep again.

"I already tried that." Dean said from his stop next to Sam on the bed. "He's too busy to come back."

"Oh, I'll get him to come back." Caleb growled taking out his cell phone.

"I'll call him," Joshua said snatching the phone away from Caleb. "You take Dean and go get some food, something for Sam." He ordered.

"I don't need to go anywhere." Dean protested.

"I'll watch Sam," Joshua told him and looked back to Caleb. Dean got up reluctantly and headed toward the door.

"Are you coming?" He asked bitterly. Caleb glared at Joshua then stormed out of the room. "Gee, thanks for letting us spend this quality time together. We're gonna have a blast." Joshua rolled eyes and Dean shut the door. Joshua checked over his shoulder to make sure Sam was asleep and then dialed John's number

"Caleb?" John said answering.

"Nope John it's me and it's a pretty good thing too. My dear, sweet little brother wants your head on a platter right about now."

John sighed, "I take it your with the boys." He said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that Sam got attacked."

"Well, I just found that out myself." John said.

"The messenger doesn't normally attack." Joshua pointed out.

"Dean said they were looking for it, Sam must have scared it or something." John rationalized. "How is Sam doing?"

"The bite doesn't look too bad. Dean said he doused it with Holy water. His fever is pretty high though."

"We all knew that was going to happen." John said evenly.

"Yeah and that's what's got Caleb so pissed." Joshua said.

"I explained to you both, this wasn't an ideal thing, but it needed to be done."

"Yeah, but Sam's just a kid. Caleb and I would have done it." Joshua said.

"You're both too old and you know Dean is even too old. Sam is the only one." John explained.

"It just isn't right John." Joshua said. "And speaking of Dean, he's none to happy with you either right now."

"I figured as much, but we need to make sure he knows nothing about this until it's necessary."

"John this is Dean we're talking about. It involves Sam and he is gonna find out, one way or another." John was quiet for a minute.

"We need to make sure he knows nothing." He said again.

"Sure John," Joshua said sighing. "We have them here at the motel and Caleb and I are going back to the house tonight alone, we'll see what we can find."

"Good, keep me updated. I'll see you soon." Without saying anything else, John hung up.

"Nice talking to you too John," Joshua mumbled tossing the cell phone aside.

"Were you talking to my Dad?" Joshua spun around to see Sam still lying on the bed but now with his eyes open.

"Were you listening?" He asked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Sam said innocently and Joshua smiled.

"I know Small Fry," he said. He sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and felt his still warm forehead. "That was your Dad. He'll be here before you know it. He's almost done with his hunt."

Sam nodded, "He's not coming back now?"

"No, but he knows Caleb and I are here, so he's not worried." Joshua explained.

"He didn't need to worry in the first place." Sam said closing his eyes. "Dean was with me." Joshua smiled and Sam opened his eyes again fast. "Where is Dean?"

"It's ok; he went with Caleb to get some food to make you feel better." Sam nodded and relaxed. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of yucky," Sam said making a face. Joshua mimicked his face and Sam smiled.

"Go back to sleep then." He said. "Caleb and Dean will be back soon with the food."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Turkey, ham, or roast beef?" Caleb asked looking through the different sandwich choices at the gas station across the street.

"What's really going on here?" Dean demanded.

"Wasn't the question," Caleb said not looking up.

"Joshua said you guys had just finished a job, and then once you hear about our fun night, you change the story saying you're tracking something."

"Turkey it is then," Caleb said grabbing four turkey sandwiches. Dean took one, put it back and replaced it with saltine crackers.

"Then once I mentioned the gerbil, you got all pissed and it sounded like you're mad at my Dad."

"Must you remember every detail?" Caleb asked.

"I have a right to know what's really going on."

"Nothing is really going on." Caleb said heading toward the cash register.

"I don't believe that." Dean said following him. "Something is going on and it involves Sammy and that give me a right to know." Caleb paid for the food and walked out without saying a word. "Caleb!" Dean called going after him. "I want some answers!"

"There's nothing going on!" Caleb exclaimed turning around. "Would your Dad actually put Sam in danger?" Joshua had come outside by now, seeing them from the window.

"Did you guys get the food?" He asked. Dean didn't say anything, just walked right past Joshua and into the room. Joshua looked to Caleb who just shrugged.

"I think Dean may be catching on?" He offered biting his lip and Joshua frowned at him.

"What did you say to him?" He asked.

Nothing," Caleb said defensively. "Why do you always think I did something wrong?" Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what did he say?" He asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, "I'm 13 now and I'm an adult" type things."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean walked into the motel room and stopped himself just in time to not slam the door.

"Why are you mad?" Sam asked.

"I'm not mad." Dean said sitting down on the bed next to Sam and handed him his crackers.

"I know when you're mad." Sam said matter of factually and Dean smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Sam shrugged and munched on his crackers.

"Joshua talked to Dad." He said.

"What?"

"He said he'll come back soon. He's almost done with his hunt."

"Did he say anything else?" Dean asked. Sam looked down at his hands ashamed. "What is it Sammy?"

"I told Joshua that I wasn't eavesdropping," He said. "But I didn't mean too."

"What did they talk about?" Dean asked gently.

"Well, Joshua said something about how I was a kid and he and Caleb could have done it and it wasn't right." He explained.

"What wasn't right?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said shrugging. "But they're going to the house tonight without us."

"Really," Sam nodded. Dean starred at the door for a second and then grabbed a sprite from the bag of food. "Eat your crackers and drink this slowly." He said and got up and headed out the door. He found Caleb and Joshua talking quietly just outside the door.

"You talked to Dad?" He asked. "And you're going to our house tonight?" Joshua looked taken aback.

"He said he wasn't eavesdropping!"

"He didn't mean too." Dean said defensively.

"Yes Dean, we are going to the house tonight." Caleb said jumping in. "You need to stay with Sam, what's wrong with that?"

"Like I said, I want answers."

"Dean, just let us handle this." Caleb said.

"Sam is my brother and this involves him and I want to know why!" Dean said his voice starting to rise. Caleb groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You'll know soon enough." Joshua suddenly spoke up. Caleb raised his eyebrows at him. The three of them were quiet until Sam's voice calling out for Dean interrupted that silence.

"I'm coming Sammy!" He called. "You'll at least tell me what you find tonight?" Joshua nodded. Dean sighed and with one last glare, he went back in the motel room to take care of Sam. Caleb starred at his brother with his arms crossed.

"So, I'm not allowed to say anything, but you can?" He asked.

"I'm older." Joshua said shrugging.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Empire of Dirt

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you all! The action is going to happening really soon. Answers are also on the way.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 4:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There's nothing here." Joshua said coming out of Sam and Dean's room.

"Dean's not gonna believe that." Caleb said from the couch as he tried to get EMF readings, but finding none.

"We're going to have to bring Sam." Joshua said sighing as he sat down next to Caleb on the couch. "John better hurry up and get here before this thing gets away."

"I'm not getting any readings in here." Caleb said putting the EMF meter away. "What are we going to tell Dean?"

Joshua groaned. "The truth,"

"Think he'll believe us?" Caleb asked getting up and gathering their stuff.

"At this point," Joshua said following Caleb out the door. "I don't think I would." They walked to their car in silence and drove for a minute before Caleb finally spoke up.

"Tell me again how we somehow got suckered into babysitting?" He asked Joshua laughed.

"For three days you have stopped complaining about my slow driving and not getting to them fast enough. And you've been bitching since we got here about how John!"

"I'm not saying I don't care about them. I just don't see why Big John couldn't have gotten Pastor Jim or even Bobby to watch the rugrats while we got after the thing."

"Bobby?" Joshua asked laughing. Caleb shrugged.

"I always liked staying at Bobby's."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Joshua and Caleb walked in and to their surprise both Dean and Sam were awake and playing cards.

"What are you two doing up?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, and Dean when I taught you how to play poker you promised you wouldn't teach Sam until he was at least 11" Caleb said and Sam laughed.

"We're playing 'Go Fish'" Dean grumbled.

"Exciting night for the Winchester boys," Caleb said sitting down on one of the two queen beds.

"What did you guys find?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Caleb said. Dean opened his mouth and Joshua held up a hand.

"We're telling the truth, something is there we just didn't get anything tonight. We're going to go back." He said. Dean looked like he really wanted to protest, but not in front of Sam, and he was too exhausted. "Now answer my question; what are you guys doing up?"

"He won't sleep." Dean said pointing at Sam.

"I've slept all day." Sam said sweetly.

"Yeah, but I haven't" Dean said.

"I told you could go to sleep."

"But every time I close my eyes, you start talking."

"I was bored. I wanted someone to talk too."

"Then how am I supposed to…"

"Guys!" Caleb said. "As adorable as this brotherly bickering is, its 2:00 in the morning and we all need some sleep."

"Try telling him that." Dean said as he gathered up the cards.

"Joshua, where are you and Caleb going to sleep?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess we'll just have to share the other bed." Joshua said kicking off his shoes and lying down.

"Oh really Joshie! That sounds so fun!" Caleb said getting into bed. The lights went off and everything was quiet, at first.

"Dean?"

"Go to sleep Sam." It was quiet again.

"Dean?"

"Go to sleep Sam."

"But I have a question." Sam protested.

"Alright, what?" Dean asked sighing.

"Do you think everybody sees the same color?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Like when I look at green and you look at it, do you see the same green as I do? What if you see red but your whole life you've been told that is was green so you just believe it. It could be the same with any color like yellow, purple, black, orange…"

"Sam what the hell are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"It's just a thought."

"A detailed one." Joshua mumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Dean said and Joshua laughed.

"What happened to the sleeping thing?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, let's sleep." Joshua said and everyone was quiet again.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam said and Dean sighed.

"Goodnight Sammy." He said.

"Goodnight Caleb."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Joshua."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight John-Boy." Caleb said laughing and Joshua snickered.

"Who's John-Boy?" Sam asked.

"It was a T.V. show." Joshua explained.

"Oh," Sam said and was quiet again. "Was it a comedy or a drama?"

"Oh god!" Dean groaned. "Just go to sleep Sam!"

"Ok," And everything was quiet again.

"Caleb! Get your feet off me they're freezing!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I know they're freezing, that is why I was trying to warm them up." Caleb said.

"Just get them off me."

"Fine." There was silence again.

"Caleb! Get on your side of the bed!" Joshua said.

"My "side" is always in the middle. I guess you'll just have to get used to it." Caleb explained.

"Is this how it's gonna be all night?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"God!" Joshua growled jumping up. "It's not worth it." He grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket and lay out on the floor. Caleb chuckled as he stretched out on the bed.

"I hope you were taking notes Sammy." He said to a laughing Sam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was basically inspired by anytime that me, my sisters, and my brother all had to sleep in the same room. This stuff would go on all night. The whole color thing, completely my sisters thoughts as the two of us were stuck in traffic in the pouring rain on day a few months ago. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Empire of Dirt

AN: Thanks for sticking with me on this! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the next afternoon Caleb's nerves were wearing thin. Sam had finally fallen asleep by mid afternoon but now Dean was demanding to know about what was going and the research him and Joshua were working on about the house.

"You're not really acting like yourself you know Dean." Joshua commented when Dean stopped for a second from his complaining.

"Really? And how is "myself Caleb?" He asked.

"You know, good little solider, always does what Daddy says. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because Sammy's sick," Dean said simply. "And last time I checked, you weren't Daddy." Caleb laughed.

"Good point." Right at that moment, Joshua walked back in. He'd been at the local library for the past few hours doing research on the family who was behind all this mess. "Thank God you're here Josh! You're the one who wanted to tell him the truth, so please get him off my back."

"What's up?" Joshua asked Dean.

"You guys have been researching all day. I just want to know what you found out." He said simply.

"You know," Caleb said turning to Dean. "If you had asked me that nicely, I would have told you." Dean just starred at him for a minute and then looked back at Joshua.

"You said you would tell the truth." He said. Joshua sighed and sat down on the bed across from Dean.

"Alright, the deal is, your new house is cursed." He said.

"Cursed?" Dean asked. "By what?"

"Kind of like a poltergeist or a demon. The story goes that in the 30's, a widow and her 8 year old son moved in to the house. Soon after he got…well he died." Joshua said stumbling over how he would word it. "Then the widow, overcome by grief she put a curse on the house and then killed herself. So ever since then children go missing and are never seen again."

"Basically this poltergeist or demon thing comes and takes the children." Caleb said picking up the story. Dean starred at them and then looked over at Sam's sleeping form on the bed.

"It takes kids?" He asked and they nodded. "Well I guess I won't complain about going in the house anymore."

"Thank God!" Caleb said and Dean threw a pillow at him and turned back to Joshua.

"So who is the woman?" He asked.

"That was just what I was finding out." Joshua said pulling out a paper from his pocket. "Bethany Chambers and her son moved in to the house in 1932 and 3 weeks later her son died. In the following month she killed herself. Then in 1933 the LaRosa family moved in and they had a 7 year old son and with 2 weeks he was gone and never seen again." Joshua passed the paper to Caleb for him to get a better look at it.

"And that started a pattern." Caleb said handing over his own research. "At least 3 kids every 15 years. Now the house has been empty for over 20."

"It's got to be getting desperate by now." Joshua pointed out. Dean sighed and moved closer to Sam with the sudden need to be close to his brother. He put his hand on his forehead to brush the hair out of the way but was shocked by how warm he was.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed grabbing his face.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"He's way too hot!" Dean gave Sam a small shake but he didn't wake up. "Sammy!" Joshua rushed to their side and he gently pushed Dean aside to get a look at him.

"Caleb, go fill the tub with cold water." He ordered and Caleb ran to the bathroom. Dean sat at Sam's side and grabbed his hands.

"Sammy, please open your eyes." He said firmly. To Joshua relief Sam's eye fluttered open.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was weak. "Dean!" Sam's voice became frantic when he couldn't see Dean.

"I'm here Sammy." Dean said now pushing Joshua out of the way.

"I don't feel good." Sam said

"I know, I'm gonna take care of it." Dean reassured. Joshua stood back and watched. He was getting worried. Sam getting this bad this fast wasn't good and Dean was on the verge of cracking.

"The water's ready!" Caleb called. Joshua reached down to lift Sam, but Dean had already had him in his arms and was carrying him to the bathroom. There they gently put him in the cold water.

"Dean!" Sam cried out. "It's too cold!"

"I know Sammy," Dean said soothingly. "But it's gonna make you feel better and I promise you won't have to stay in there long."

"Something's wrong," Caleb said quietly to Joshua.

"I know, but right now we need to focus on Sam." He said back. After a few minutes they took Sam out of the tub and wrapped him up and went out to the other room. Dean held Sam on his lap and close to his chest. By this point Sam was crying.

"I don't understand. He was getting better." Dean said

"We need to leave for a little bit." Joshua said rushing around, gathering dry clothes for Sam and tossed them on the bed.

"What? Where?" Dean asked.

"We need to take care of something." He and Caleb were almost out the door when Dean called out to them.

"Did my Dad know?" He asked. "About the house before we moved in?"

"I…" Caleb said looking at Joshua. "He didn't think he would still be gone when something happened." Neither were sure if Dean had caught on about the sickness. He didn't say anything else, just held tighter to Sam. They chose right them to rush out and get into the car.

"So what's the plan?" Caleb asked as they drove off.

"We get rid of it. We've got two things we need to do and one we can take care of now." Joshua explained. "We find mommy dearest and salt and burn her bones."

"You know where she's buried?" Caleb asked and Joshua nodded. "What's the next step?"

"The demon, poltergeist thing is "killed" by silver."

"Silver bullets?" Caleb asked.

"No, silver dagger, and it can only be done as it's bearing down on the sick child."

"Well," Caleb said. "That confuses things."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hate digging." Caleb said as the two made their way back to the motel. "I hate burning bones. It takes forever to get that smell out."

"Will you stop your whining?" Joshua said.

"Have you tried calling John again?" Caleb asked.

"Still no answer,"

"You know, he is quickly becoming my least favorite person."

"Do you think something's wrong? Maybe he got hurt." Joshua said.

"He better be cause he needs a hell of an excuse for not picking up right now." Caleb said.

"Should we tell Dean about the sick kids?" Joshua asked.

"I think he already knows." Caleb said. "Besides, I would like to give that task to his caring and loving father." They were getting closer to the motel and something about their room caught Joshua's eye.

"Do you see that?" he asked pointing. They got into the parking lot and now clearly saw a strange blue light coming from their room.

"Shit," Caleb said and they jumped out and ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Chapter 6

Empire of Dirt

AN: Sorry this took a while to get up. I've been busy lately! I hope you guys like this. It's almost over and I'm already working on my next one! If anyone knows a beta or is one, please let me know. I am in desperate need of one. I will be forever grateful!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 6

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you warm enough Sammy?" Dean asked running his hands through Sam's hair trying his best to comfort him.

Sam nodded, "I still don't feel good." He said.

"I know, but at lest you feel a little better right?" Sam just kept starring at him with big tear filled eyes.

"When is Dad coming back?" He asked.

"Soon, Joshua said soon." Dean said getting onto the bed. He put his arm around Sam and pulled him close. "How's your leg feeling?" He asked. He had been checking on it but had no idea if it was hurting Sam in any way.

"It's fine." Same said. "Do you think the gerbil is really gone?"

"Oh yeah, it got a taste of you. It'll never come back." Dean said.

"Funny," Sam said smirking. "Are you happy you're missing school?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a shrug. "Although there was this girl I did want to talk too before the break. I guess I'll just have to wait till we go back."

"Do you really think we'll go back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I told you we were, why don't you think so?"

"Dad always wants to leave after a hunt. Now our house is like a hunt so he'll want to leave." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, don't you remember what I said?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Even if it's just the two of us, we'll finish school here, ok?" Sam nodded again and smiled and Dean smiled back. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, thirsty" Sam answered.

"I'll get you some water." Dean got up and went to the bathroom. He began to fill a glass of water when he noticed the air getting still and thick. He looked up in the mirror and saw a strange blue light coming from the room.

"Dean!" Sam screamed and Dean dropped the glass and ran. In the middle of the room was a tall, gangly figure. He was bald and pale. His skin looked like it was falling off his body. He was reaching a long arm out to Sam, not even looking to see Dean standing right there.

Dean rushed forward and grabbed Sam into his arms and took off for the bathroom. The demon thing let out a yell and without even walking over was suddenly right there by them at the bathroom door. Dean's plan was to lock Sam in the bathroom and take care of this. The demon must have known because the bathroom door flung shut and it locked. Dean set Sam down and began pulling at the doorknob. The demon was reaching out for Sam again though.

"Get away from him!" He yelled turning from the door. "Stay away!" It didn't even look at him. Dean frantically pulled at the door to try to open it but was getting nowhere. Suddenly the knob fell off in his hand. He looked at it helplessly and the demon was getting closer to Sam.

"Dean!" Sam cried out again. The demon reached his hand out and grabbed onto Sam's arm and Sam screamed.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Dean screamed. Then, not knowing what to do, he flung the doorknob at the demon. It went right through him and made a hole in the wall. The demon screamed and let go of Sam. At the same moment, the door burst open and Joshua and Caleb barged in.

"Dean? Sam!" The demon screamed again and with a large burst of light it suddenly disappeared and everything was quiet except for Sam's cries.

"Dean? Sam?" Joshua shouted again.

"We're here." Dean said pulling Sam close to him. "It's ok Sammy," He said soothingly into his ear.

"What happened?"

"It came out of nowhere!" Sam tried to explain.

"Sam, are you ok?" Joshua asked reaching out to take Sam from Dean so he could check him over.

"No!" Sam cried as he threw his arms around Dean's neck.

"He's fine." Dean said angrily.

"Did you throw this at it?" Caleb asked picking up the doorknob and Dean nodded. "A dump like this and they have silver doorknobs?"

"Was that the thing in our house?" Dean demanded, angry tears shown in his eyes.

"It is," Joshua said.

"Is it going after Sam because he's sick?"

"No," A new voice said. They all turned to see John standing in the door. "It's making his sick." No one moved for a minute. John was standing there almost casual, like he'd been there the whole time.

"Daddy?" Sam said lifting his head to look at John.

"Hey Sammy," John said gently. "How are you feeling?" Sam looked to Dean for an answer, but it was Joshua who spoke up.

"How is he feeling?" Joshua snapped. "How the hell do you think he's feeling?"

"Ok, Joshua." John said quietly.

"No! This has gone too far John! Where the hell have you been! You use your own son as bait and then you bail? Send me and Caleb to do you goddamn job!" Joshua was shouting now, not even thinking about the fact that Sam and Dean were still curled up on the floor.

"I know your upset, but I did what I had to do." John tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it John!" Joshua said. "I have been defending you since we got here and I am not going to do it anymore!"

"Josh," Caleb said quietly putting hand on his brother's arm.

"What!" Joshua yelled turning to him. "You can bitch and moan about him behind his back, but you don't have the balls to say anything to his face? Is that what it is?"

"No," Caleb said calmly. "We just need to take care of this now." All eyes went to Sam and Dean. Sam was crying softly onto Dean's shoulder and Dean looked like he was ready to kill someone. "It's leaving the house which means it's more desperate than we first thought. Next time it will get Sam."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Empire of Dirt

AN: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all! I am going to try to have the next part up by the end of this week. It's going to be a nutty week for me with work and life. I am turning 21 on Tuesday!! YAY! So I will be a little busy! I'll get it up as soon as I can though!

ENJOY!

Declaimer: Don't own 'em!

Chapter 7

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't like this." Dean said angrily. He stood in the doorway to his and Sam's room and watched their Dad talking quietly to Sam who lay on his bed.

"You and me both kid," Caleb said from behind him. "But it's too late now. We kill this thing or we lose Sam."

"How did it come to this? Why use Sam? What was my Dad thinking?" Dean asked turning to Caleb and Joshua. Joshua didn't even look up from his research but Caleb sighed.

"You're going to have your Dad, because I sure as hell don't know." He said and turned quickly away when he saw John walking up.

"Sam wants to talk to you." John said coming right up to Dean.

"I want to know why Dad." Dean said frowning.

"Not now Dean," John said firmly. "Go talk to your brother." Then he walked away. Dean watched him sit down at the table and put his head in his hands. 'Good' thought Dean and then walked into the room.

"How are you doing Sammy?" He asked.

"I'm scared." Sam said in a small voice. He was clutching the silver dagger John had given him. It was another reason why Dean was beyond furious. Sam had to be the one to kill it. It had to be killed as it was over the sick child, so John had said that Sam was the only one who could do it.

"I know you are kiddo, but nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Dean said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"How do you know?" Sam asked and Dean suddenly felt he was looking at Sam as a two year old again and he just wanted to grab him up and take him away from all this.

"Dad, Joshua, and Caleb are all right here. Most importantly, so am I. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." He promised and Sam smiled.

Joshua was watching from the door and turned to John.

"I hope you're real proud of yourself Johnny,"

"You can rip me a new one later," John said. "We need to focus." Joshua turned away angrily just as Dean walked up.

"He's ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two hours went by with nothing happening and Dean was getting anxious.

"Are you sure it's gonna come?" He asked.

"It will," John said.

"So why is it making Sam sick?" Dean asked.

"Bethany Chamber's son died from a bad case of the flu," Caleb explained. "So part of the curse is to make the kids sick a few days before they're taken."

"I thought he was sick because he was in wet clothes for too long." Dean said softly, almost to himself. "Why don't we just burn the house down?"

"The original house did burn down in 1974," Joshua spoke up. "It was rebuilt and a year later a kid went missing. She cursed the land, not the house."

"So Dad, you knew all of this before we moved in?" Dean asked turning to his father who didn't seem to want to answer any of his questions.

"It was one of the reasons why we moved to this town in the first place." John admitted. "I tried for a while to get rid of the demon without involving anyone. We needed to live in the house and it needed to make a child sick. There was no other way."

"Why Sam?" Dean demanded. "I would have done it for him."

"Bethany Chamber's son was six. The oldest kid to go missing was 10. Sam was the only one." Dean just starred at his father and John knew he would never accept any explanation. When it came to putting Sam in danger, Dean always would find another way. There was no way to justify it to Dean and John could barely justify it to himself.

"Look," Caleb whispered. The familiar blue light was coming from the door and the air became thick. Dean's breathing quickened and Joshua put a hand on his shoulder. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Dean!" Sam's scream broke the eerie silence. Without hesitation, Dean ran to the room.

"Dean! Wait!" John called after him, but Dean didn't listen. He got to room and saw the Demon pinning Sam's arm down. It was the arm he was holding the dagger with. With its other hand, it was touching Sam's face.

"Dean!" Sam was in pain now and Dean rushed forward. He grabbed the dagger from Sam's hand and turned to the Demon ready to waste the son of a bitch, but the Demon was faster. With a flick of its eyes the dagger turned and plunged right into Dean's side. He screamed out in pain and things suddenly seemed to be happening in slow motion.

He saw his Dad, Joshua and Caleb rushing into the room. He could tell they were yelling he just couldn't hear them. Then he looked at Sam who was crying now. He wasn't sure if it was the pain or the Demon, but Sam was beginning to look transparent. Dean couldn't lose Sam. He wouldn't let that happen.

He knew what he had to do. His Dad just didn't seem to be moving fast enough. He grabbed the dagger and with another scream he pulled it out of himself and then thrust it into the demon. Unlike the doorknob, this stuck. The area around the dagger cracked like a mirror and began to fall off. Burst of light shot out. Dean didn't care to watch anymore. He grabbed Sam and they fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Empire of Dirt

AN: Sorry this had taken so long to get up. Had a crazy week with work and turning 21!! Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. You all rock!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Chapter 8

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dean! Dean!" Sam was screaming frantically. Blood was everywhere and Dean's eyes were closed. "Dean!" Sam was shaking him now, but there was no change.

"Sam!" Someone yelled and grabbed him and he was pulled away from Dean's lifeless body.

"Let me go!" Sam cried struggling to get away.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Sam recognized Joshua's calm voice and realized Caleb was holding onto him, but he couldn't see his Dad.

"Sammy," Dean's strangled voice was barley a whisper, but Sam heard it. He fought his way out of Caleb's arms and was at Dean's side in a second.

"Dean, its ok, I'm right here." He said grabbing Dean's hand.

"Are…ok?" Dean's eyes were still shut and his skin was almost gray.

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine." He said holding back a sob. Dean slowly opened his eyes which shown with tears and gave Sam a small smile.

"You…still here?" He asked and Sam nodded. Dean squeezed his hand and then his eyes closed again.

"Dean!" Sam screamed and arms pulled him away again. "Caleb, let me go!" He cried fighting his best to get back to Dean.

"Sammy," His Dad's voice said in his ear. "Let us help your brother." He then set Sam on the bed and went to Dean's side.

"Caleb, go get towels and blankets, we need to get him to the hospital." Joshua ordered.

"No," John said. "A hospital is too dangerous. I can stitch him up."

"I don't care John!" Caleb shouted. Caleb rushed back with an armload of towels and blankets. "He's lost too much blood so I am taking your son to the hospital. You can come or stay here; I don't really give a fuck!" With that Joshua wrapped Dean up and rushed out of the house with Caleb and Sam at his heels. They got out to the car and John still hadn't followed them.

"Dean!" Joshua turned to John rushing out of the house. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to handle this. John gingerly took Dean from Joshua's arms and held his teenage son. "Dean, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Dad," Dean mumbled. Joshua opened the car door and John set him in carefully. "Dad," Dean said again.

"Yeah son," John asked leaning over him.

"Sam…ok?" He asked. John turned to look at Sam who was climbing into the back seat to sit with Dean.

"Yes Dean, he's fine. He's right here." Sam carefully lifted Dean's head and set it in his lap.

"I'm sorry Dad." He mumbled and Joshua shut the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

John, Joshua, and Caleb sat in silence in a small waiting room. Once they had gotten there Dean was rushed away and the doctors wanted to admit Sam right away. His fever was gone, but his body was exhausted. Sam became hysterical and screamed for Dean. He had to be given a sedative and was now sleeping in his room.

Now they were just waiting to hear about Dean and letting Sam sleep. Caleb's knee was constantly bouncing and then he started to pace nervously.

"I'm going to call Pastor Jim." He said walking away.

"I already called him." John said. "He's going to be here in the morning."

"When he gets really upset and can't talk to me, he calls Pastor Jim." Joshua explained. "It makes him feel better." John nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you have anything to say John?" Joshua asked breaking the silence and John sighed.

"I did what I had to do." He said.

"At this price?" Joshua asked looking around.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this."

"How was it supposed to go?" Joshua asked trying to keep his voice down.

"They weren't supposed to get hurt." John said. "I knew Sam was going to get sick, but that was it. The thing wasn't supposed to come to the hotel. The messenger wasn't supposed to attack Sam and Dean was supposed to stay out of it."

"John," Joshua said softer this time. "You and I both know that there was no way that Dean was ever going to stay out of it. If Sam was in another room and blinked funny Dean would know about it."

"Yeah, he would." John said with a small smile.

"He has like, a sixth sense when it comes to that little guy." Joshua observed.

"Sammy's got it too." John said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Joshua agreed.

"You know, when Mary," His voice cracked on her name, but he kept going. "Was pregnant with Sam, the doctors told us it was going to be a girl." He smiled thinking of the simple times of the past. "But Dean…he knew. We tried to tell him that he was going to have a baby sister, but he just didn't believe it. He started calling her belly Sammy." Joshua smiled and leaned back in his chair. "He was the only one not surprised when little Thelma turned out to be Sammy."

"Thelma?" Joshua asked laughing, John laughed too and a couple tears fell from his eyes.

"Yeah," He said sighing. "There was really no other name we could call him, Dean wouldn't hear it." The two med were quiet for another minute listening to the various sounds of the hospital.

"Why did you leave John?" Joshua asked turning to him. "You knew Sam was going to get sick. You knew there was this evil thing in your house going after your son and you just bolted, why?" John swallowed and turned to Joshua, fresh tears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have been able to go through with it." He admitted. "I would have chickened out. I would have taken my kids and gone far away and more children would have gotten hurt." He turned quickly away from Joshua and neither said anything, unsure of what could be said.

"Mr. Winchester?" They both snapped their heads around to see the doctor standing there.

"Yes, how are my boys." John asked standing up.

"Dean had 72 stitches and needed blood. Luckily we had his blood type in stock. He's resting comfortably now, but he's not out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.

"Well, there's always a chance for infection so we'll keep him for a few days. I personally think he's going to be just fine." The doctor smiled brightly. "He's a real fighter."

"That's great," John smiled for real for the first time all night. "And how about Sam?"

"He's woken up from the sedative and he's a bit groggy but still upset. We've tried to explain to him that his brother is ok, but…"

"He doesn't believe you?" John finished and the doctor nodded.

"I think it would help for you to talk with him."

"The only thing that would help is Dean. Is there any way that they could be in the same room?" John asked.

"That can be arranged." The doctor assured him.

"Good," John said. "If you think Sam is hard to deal with now, just wait until Dean wakes up without his brother around." With that John walked towards Sam's room.

"He's right about that." Joshua said and walked off to find Caleb.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Empire of Dirt

AN: Hey everybody! This chapter goes into a very little of Caleb and Joshua's back story. I'm working on a story that goes into more of it so I thought I'd introduce some of it here. Thanks everyone for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Chapter 9

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean was in a long, dark hallway. The air was thick and cold and he could hear whispered all around him. The ground was covered in puddles and Dean could tell by the thickness of them, it wasn't water. There were rows and rows of doors lining the hallway, but Dean had no clue of where the whispers were coming from.

"Sammy?" He called out, knowing his brother was near. He slowly began to walk down the hall. His steps felt heavy and forced. "Sammy?" He tried straining to hear an answer. He got one a second later when Sam's screams filled the hall. "Sammy!" Dean broke into a run, rushing toward the sound of his scream. He noticed the whispers getting louder and his legs feeling heavier.

He finally found Sam in an empty damp room. He was lying lifeless on the floor in the middle of the room. The demon was standing over him. John, Caleb, and Joshua were all standing off to the side silently looking at Sam.

"Sammy!" He rushed forward and the demon disappeared. He fell to his knees beside Sam and grabbed his face. Sam didn't react. "Sammy," He said giving his a light shake.

"It's too late." Caleb said in a monotone voice.

"What's too late?" Dean asked looking at him.

"You're too late. He's gone." Panic began to tighten in Dean's chest and he felt bile burning in the back of his throat.

"Sammy, please wake up." He said desperately, shaking him harder this time.

"He won't wake up Dean." Joshua said in the same tone of voice. "You're too late." Dean looked too his dad who was standing there with no emotion on his face.

"Do something!" He pleaded. "Say something!"

"I can't believe you let this happen." John said looking at him. "I trusted you with your brother and you let him die."

"No," Dean said shaking his head. "He's not dead! Sammy! Sammy!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dean! Dean!" Caleb was trying his best to hold down the thrashing Dean. He was afraid he was going to pull out his IV.

"Caleb, what's going on?" Sammy asked sitting up and fearfully looking at Dean.

"It's fine Sam." Caleb tried to reassure him, but Dean let out a yell and Sam was out of bed in a second and rushing to his side. "Get back in bed Sam!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled suddenly and began to thrash worse. Sam jumped right onto Dean's bed and put his hand on his chest.

"It's ok Dean, I'm right here." He said calmly. Just at Sam's touch, Dean seemed to calm down a bit. Caleb let go and took a step back. He glanced out the door to see if John and Joshua were back yet. They had gone to get clothes for Sam and Dean.

"Sammy," Dean said quieter this time.

"I'm here Dean." Sam said holding his hand. "Just wake up." Dean panted hard and Caleb was worried he was going to hyperventilate. Then his eyes popped open so fast it made Caleb jump. Sam, however, didn't even flinch.

"Dean?" Sam said softly. Dean eyes darted around frantically and then finally found what they were looking for.

"Sammy?" He asked breathlessly. "Are you dead?"

"No, I fine." Sam assured him.

"Where are we?" Dean tried to swallow and Caleb rushed forward.

"Drink some water." He said pouring it quickly for him. "You're in a hospital Dean. You were stabbed. You lost a lot of blood and got a lot of stitches, but you're going to be fine." Dean slowly drank some water and then stared at Caleb.

"Caleb?" He asked. "Was I too late?"

"For what Dean?" Caleb asked.

"Sammy." Sam got in Dean's field of vision and squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine Dean. The Demon stabbed you and you saved me." He explained.

"I saved you?" Dean asked not sure if he should believe it or not.

"You always do." Sam said simply

"I always will." Dean whispered. Caleb took a few steps back and just watched them. He wished Joshua would get back soon because he now had an overwhelming need to be near his own brother.

"The doctor told me that for you to get better you needed a lot of sleep." Sam said. "So you better go back to sleep." He started to get up, but Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hand.

"Don't go Sammy." He said. Sam nodded and got back in bed.

"I was just going to get another blanket." He said.

"I've got it." Caleb said grabbing an extra blanket. Sam lay down next to Dean and put his arm across his chest and Dean pulled him protectively closer. Caleb smiled and rested the blanket over them. Then once they were both asleep he went out into the hall to wait. He sat with his head in his hands until he heard John and Joshua coming down the hall.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"Uh, Dean woke up." Caleb said standing up. "They're both sleeping now." John nodded and walked into the room to check on them. Joshua started to follow but Caleb stopped him.

"Hey, Josh, I was thinking about when we were kids." Joshua nodded. "I was thinking about when mom and dad died, and the werewolf."

"Why are thinking about that?" Joshua asked concerned.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died too."

"Caleb…" Joshua said quietly.

"You always took care of me, before and after that. I mean, we were pretty alone. We had Pastor Jim and John and even Bobby, but it was always just you and me. I guess I just wanted to thank you for that, and everything." Joshua was quiet at first not really sure what to say.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Caleb smiled.

"I'm good." He said. "I am hungry so I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Do you want some company?" Joshua asked not really wanting to leave him alone like this.

'Yeah, sure that would be great." They walked down the hall in silence for a minute then Joshua smirked at Caleb. He punched him in the shoulder and Caleb punched him back.

"Hey, remember that stupid dragon you used to sleep with?" Joshua asked laughing.

"It was a present from Pastor Jim," Caleb said defensively.

"So, that doesn't explain why you were still sleeping with it when you were 18." Joshua shot back.

"It would just sit on the bed. I was not sleeping with it."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey, the dragon this is a little shout out to Ridley's story cause Ridley rocks! Let me know what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

Empire of Dirt

AN: I just want to start off by saying I am so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. The holidays are proving to be much harder than I expected. This is only the second year since my mom passed away. I thought this year would be easier but it just isn't. It feels a little more permanent. Like a reminder that she's really gone. I could almost think last year was like a fluke or something. Like she was just gone on a trip or something, but now she's still not back. She's really gone. It's been a difficult couple weeks for me. It's taken all my energy to get up out of bed and go to work and do family things. So I am sorry.

I hope everyone likes my story. The next chapter is my last one!! Someone asked how old Joshua and Caleb are and I am working that out with my next story but in this on they are at least in their early 20's, like 23 and 20 or something like that. Sorry I didn't get that answered before.

Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Chapter 10:

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a week and Dean and Sam were both out of the hospital and John had found a cheep motel for them to stay. Pastor Jim had come and gone. He had been called off to help a family in need. Caleb and Joshua had stuck around though to see the whole thing through.

They'd had an eventful morning. Sam was going back to school since the break was over but Dean was staying home until he had fully healed. All week Sam had changed. He'd become sullen and withdrawn. He had horrible nightmares that reminded John of the ones he had after Mary had died. Just like then, Dean started sleeping with Sam again though John knew that would be the case either way. Sam hadn't left Dean's side since he had woken up in the hospital.

Getting him to go to school that morning had been hard. He latterly had to be forced from Dean's side. Dean had been the one to get him to go. He had Sam promise him he would get his homework and more importantly a certain girl's number. John knew though that Sam wasn't the only one having trouble. The only times Sam and Dean were separated was when one of them was in the bathroom. Dean tried to hide his uneasiness when Sam was away from him and tried even harder to hide his relief when Sam came back. Dean had looked lost when he watched Sam walking away with Caleb to school.

"Hey, no offense to you Joshua," Dean said as he ate lunch with Joshua and Caleb that afternoon.

"What about me?" Caleb asked his mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"But, I am fine." Dean said pretending he hadn't heard Caleb. "I really don't need extra baby sitters."

"We're here for your dad and Sam too." Joshua said smiling at Caleb as he rolled his eyes and stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Well, tell Caleb he can help by showing a little more table manners. I think I'm gonna be sick." Dean said.

"Oh this coming from last night's champion of our burping contest, which I still want a rematch." Caleb said.

"You're just a sore loser." Dean said smiling while leaning back into his chair.

"Maybe you're just scared you can't reproduce that two nights in a row."

"Both of you are disgusting." Joshua said as he gathered their dishes. Dean smiled proudly and then noticed his Dad looking though papers and his journal by the counter.

"What are you doing Dad?" He asked.

"A couple black dogs have been reported a few states over." John said not looking up.

"And we're leaving town?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yeah of course, once you're better," John closed tossed aside some papers aside and begin writing something in his journal. He didn't notice the look Dean was shooting his way. Joshua and Caleb exchanged glances but before anyone could say anything the phone rang.

"John Winchester." John said answering it and turning away.

"You alright kid?" Caleb asked leaning over to Dean.

"I promised Sammy." Dean said angrily. "I'm not gonna break it."

"Damnit," John said hanging up the phone. "I need to go. Sam's in the nurse's office and it seems he needs to come home."

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"Of course he is!" John snapped. "I don't know what to do with him!"

"Well John, it's been a difficult week." Joshua reminded him gently. "Maybe he shouldn't have gone back yet."

"He's fine! He's just being difficult." John growled as he searched for his keys. "I don't get him sometimes. The kid begs and whines about going to school and now he's refusing to go!"

"Don't talk about Sam like that!" Dean exclaimed standing up. "And don't refer to my brother as 'the kid' not after what you put him through!" With that Dean stormed off to his room where he slammed the door. John starred after him in shock, Joshua put his head in his hands and Caleb tried hard not to laugh.

"What the hell was that about?" John asked. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Just go get Sam." Joshua said looking for something for his growing headache.

"Will you guys talk to him and see what crawled up his ass?" John asked walking toward the door.

"Sure John, should we use Dad lector #47 or #92?" Caleb asked crossing his arms and John just glared at him.

"Just talk to him." With that he left.

"You're back in full smartass swing." Joshua said looking at his brother.

"We don't have to talk to Dean. There was nothing wrong with what he said." Caleb said standing up.

"I know," Joshua said popping some Advil in his mouth.

"And where does he get off talking about Sam like that!" Caleb went on, his voice rising. "He had a little more than a bad week. First he gets sick and John leaves. Then he finds out there is a freaking Demon after him because his lousy father used him as bait. Then he sees his brother get stabbed and almost die!" Caleb stopped and sat back down. "So let's just let Dean be because as I recall from the entire time we've known the Winchesters, it's been Dean who's been raising Sam so he can say whatever the hell he wants.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twenty minutes last John and Sam came back and when the door slammed Dean came rushing out.

"Dean!" Sam cried happily and rushed over to him. He carefully put his arms around Dean and hugged him.

"Are you alright Sammy?" Dean asked. He still wouldn't admit it, but he was so relived to see Sam. "Are you feeling sick? Are you hurt?" He pushed Sam back a little to get a look at his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam said and buried his face in Dean's chest.

"Of course he fine!" John snapped. "He was always fine. He just needs to learn to deal with what happened."

"You mean he needs to suck it up. Grow a pair?" Caleb interrupted.

"Stay out of this!" John yelled turning to Caleb. "This is a family discussion!"

"Oh, suddenly Josh and I aren't part of the family?" Caleb asked standing up.

"Caleb," Joshua said gently not wanting his brother to get involved.

"Weren't we the ones you had drop everything to come and take care of your kids?" Caleb yelled not even hearing Joshua.

"You've been here for a week! You were alone with them for a few days!" John yelled.

"This hasn't been the first time John!" Caleb asked. "What about the poltergeist in Memphis or the banshee in San Antonio?"

"Will you stop talking about us like we aren't here?" Dean shouted pulling Sam behind him.

"Will you stop codling your brother!" John yelled turning to them. "He is never going to be able to handle what we do if you're wiping his ass the whole time!"

"He's just a kid!" Dean yelled as he felt Sam's hands grabbing at his shirt.

"He needs to deal with it! He needs to be more like us!" John yelled pointing his finger at them.

"I don't want him to be like us!" Dean yelled back. John took a step back with a surprised look on his face.

"That's it," Joshua said standing up. "Sam, Dean, go to your room."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Dean shouted.

"I'm on your side!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I forgot!" Dean shouted then turned to Sam and lowered his voice. "Come on Sammy." He put his arm around the visibly upset Sam and led him away. Once they were gone, the three remaining starred at each other.

"Caleb, sit down and shut up." Joshua said not taking his eyes off John.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Just do it!" Caleb rolled his eyes and sat down.

"What do you want to say to me?" John asked.

"This has got to stop." Joshua said.

"What does?"

"This!" Joshua yelled throwing his hands up. "Sam is nine years old for fucks sake! He shouldn't have to just magically get over seeing his brother almost die just overnight! He shouldn't have to be used as bait to bring down a demon! I know Dean knew all this when he was Sam's age and that wasn't fair either but Dean has Sam to worry about. You need to go easier on Dean too."

"Where the hell do you come off telling me what to do with my own children?" John yelled.

"Someone has too!"

"I am their father!"

"Then act like it!" John fumed and turned away. Joshua sighed and gave Caleb a warning look to stay quiet. "Look John," He said softer. "Sam is only going to get worse if you push him. Both of them," John turned to look at him. "Dean is going to look out for Sam. He's just following your orders. And Sam is going to be a kid. That's what he is. They both are. You need to let them be kids once in a while or your going to lose them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Let me know what you think! One more chapter to go!!


	11. Chapter 11

Empire of Dirt

AN: Well this is it!! The end has come. I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews! It means the world to me! I am working on my next story but I have no idea when that will be up. I hope everyone will tune in for that one as well.

Again, thank you all so much! Have a safe and happy holidays everyone and happy reading!!

Disclaimer: Not mine, damn…

Empire of Dirt chapter 11

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

John walked cautiously into his son's room where they were huddled together on one of the beds. Sam was wiping tears off his face and Dean was talking softly to him. John took a moment to just watch them. They were just kids, his kids.

"Boys," He said softly, slowly walking over to them. "I think we need to talk." They both looked at him and John's heart tightened when he noticed a suspicious look in their eyes.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sam asked trying to sound angry, but it still sounded like he was hurt to John.

"Sammy," John said sitting next to him on the bed. "I wish there was something I could say to make you understand that I didn't want to do what I did, but I had no other choice."

"Then why do it at all?" Sam asked innocently.

"Because children were being hurt, this is what we do. We help other families so they don't have to go through what we have." John explained. Sam snuck a look a Dean who just gave him a nod.

"I understand that," Sam said slowly. "But I was scared." John sighed and put his arm around Sam.

"So was I," He said pulling his close and just breathing his son in. "More than you will ever know, but you know what?"

"What?" Sam asked pulling away to look up at his fathers face.

"I am so proud of you. You did good, really good." Sam smiled proudly up at his dad and John looked over at Dean. "Both of you, I'm proud of both of you." Dean didn't smile at his dad, instead he turned away.

"Hey, Sam," John said. "Why don't you get Joshua to make you something to eat ok?" Sam looked back at Dean and nodded.

"Ok," He said and quickly left the room.

"Dean, I know I put a lot of pressure on you to take care of Sammy, and you do an amazing job, and I don't mean to turn around and yell at you for overprotecting him. I just wish you could understand that things are different know." Dean turned his face to look at John. "He's getting older and now he's helped in a hunt..."

"Against his will," Dean muttered.

"What I'm trying to say," John said sighing. "He does need to toughen up a bit. I don't want you to stop protecting him. But you are going to have to let him go someday." Dean starred at his dad for a minute and then shook his head.

"No I won't." He said and got up to leave.

"Dean," John said. Dean stopped and turned to him. "We're staying."

"Here?" Dean asked and John nodded. "What about the black dogs?"

"Joshua and Caleb are going to take care of it." He explained.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I made a promise to my sons." Dean's face softened and he finally smiled.

"Thanks Dad." He said.

"Go tell Sammy." John told him smiling back. Dean nodded and left the room.

Now that John was alone he could think about the things he had wanted to say to Dean. He had wanted to tell him he was actually jealous of the closeness of he and Sam shared. He wanted to tell him that he would give almost anything for Sam and Dean to look at him the way they looked at each other. He wanted to tell them how that even through his complete fear, he felt pride at his son charging in the room to save Sam from the Demon.

He knew Mary would have been so happy. All she ever wanted was for her two sons to love each other. He peeked through the door and saw them sitting at the table laughing at something together. His smile slowly faded as he watched though.

Dean's protectiveness for Sam was so strong and fierce John knew nothing was going to stop it. Now though, Dean had almost died because of it. John deepest fear for Dean was just that. His love for his brother would be his downfall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright rugrats, we're off." Caleb said as he and Joshua trudged all their things up by the door. "It appears our work here is done."

"When are you guys coming back?" Sam asked looking up from his homework.

"We'll be back before you know it Small Fry." Joshua said ruffling his hair.

"Call me when you know something." John said. "And if you get into any trouble…"

"We'll call you then too Johnny," Joshua said cutting him off. "Don't worry about us. It's not like we're you kids." Joshua smiled and after a second John smiled back.

"Ok, enough with the goodbyes!" Dean groaned.

"Aw, we'll miss you too kid!" Caleb cooed.

"Ok, let's go," Joshua said and with a final wave they walked out the door.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Caleb asked as they walked to their car.

"Yeah, of course," Joshua said and Caleb nodded.

"So how long do you think it'll be before John calls us back?" He asked.

"Two months," Joshua said shrugging.

"You sure are optimistic." Caleb said. "I say three weeks."

"You want to put money on it?" Joshua asked.

"Sure how much?"

"Fifty bucks,"

"And where the hell are we coming up with that money?"

"Ok, ten,"

"Well that's not even worth it."

"Ok, then forget about it."

"How about twenty," Caleb suggested.

"Alright, deal." They shook on it and climbed into their car.

"Hey Josh?" Caleb asked.

"What?"

"Can I borrow twenty dollars?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

FIN!

Let me know what you think!!


End file.
